creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gracelessangel/Introduction to Me!
Hi everyone, I am Megan and I'm new to this community. So I guess I'm supposed to write about me so I'll just start with some of the basics, let's see if I can get this right. My name is Megan, I'm 15, I'm a female, I'm pansexual, I love red, black, blue, purple, and sliver, I like most food, I'm kinda that book nerd in the back of the class, I'm a writer (so this runon sentence is bothering me, oh well), oh and I've grown up researching anything and everything paranormal. My family is very into the paranormal, mostly because both my parents had grown up off of their fair share of paranormal experiences which I can probably save for a different blog post. I myself spent most of my life in a mildly haunted house and I've always been drawn to those books about the paranormal, or I always was asking for some horror story my friends had. I'm also sensitive to some things, I'm not exactly sure what the exact terms are but I'll try and explain it as best I can and maybe someone out there knows. I'm sensitive to auras, on people and on ghosts/paranormal creatures in general. I don't exactly enjoy it, but it's useful at times. I'm able to see/hear/sense supernatural beings, mainly ghosts, I've had quite a few experiences which will also have it's own blog post. I've also had uh future telling dreams? I don't know if I should call them preminitions, or something else, that's all I got on those. Believe me, don't believe me, it's your choice. I have a best friend who I plan to go to every single paranormal spot we know with. I try most things involving something paranormal even the tulpas, which by the way I have now since it's legit, I'll also try and make a blog post about Aki too. I haven't tried a spirit board mostly because my parents won't allow it due to the risk of something bad happening if you do something wrong. I've never tried astral projection, mostly because I have both depression and anxiety and it's not recommended for me. That best friend I mentioned is actually pretty good at astral projection and started doing it on accident. The demonic furbies I'm trying out tomorrow night because that sounds interesting and I had one... that thing was pretty fucked up. I've spent hours just reading peoples "first hand accounts" on paranormal things because I find them interesting, I don't even care if they're made up most times because I just love reading about the paranormal. The reason I'm not writing all about me is because I'm a boring person who has no life. I'm in highschool, I spend my freetime on tumblr or some writing website. I watch ghost adventures, supernatural, and all those real ghost shows that I can't remember the names of. I love horror movies despite the fact that I sometimes get so scared that I cry. I research paranormal places and events constantly. I have two really amazing friends. I'm that freak who has panic attacks in school and I self-harm. I really don't have that amazing of a personality either.. I'm all dark and twisted and I don't really even understand emotions, but that's me! I promise I'm a nice person, I enjoy helping people who are going through the same mindset of me, and I'm looking to major in psycology so I can be a child psycologist and help kids who have extreme mental illnesses, have bad home situations, or have gone through some abuse or tramatic experience. So that's everything I have about me for now! I'm probably gonna do some of those promised experience telling blog posts sometime soonish, let me know if anyone has one they want to hear first. Okay, goodbye for now everyone. Category:Blog posts